King Trident
TRIDENT the Oblivious Where have you Gaun? I know a way, to Be the best, but this is life. I know how we Are to be, and why you'd call her, little, in the first place. What Are you? Do you have them? The Ones? "A retarded child, is not what you'd name them out to be. Now names are retarded not, they are retarding, so if you name a name, that surely too, is retarded and what I said before, doesn't mean that, any longer?" That this was gone into knowing about where that we are before that this inside my only knowing it out to be told what was good, and who we'd name, when the currents the serpenta seas, did stream, in obessions if you want to know. What is an older part of the ocean? We fly, and we don't, go here anymore? That this was gone into knowing, but who flies, against them, no matter the Force, and what was gone you'll stay in the stream anyway, and if they come up behind you, that's the trident you carry turned at full force, and whoever it was, they are full force coming back the other way and weakening the current still never once, to be knowing it well to where? That this was gone into knowing me better, wait behind in front of there to, what's a current to you? Is it current? How so? That this was gone, into what was, electrical, and what is eel, to you, and what this danger could be lurking in a crocodile grown so much larger by ocean's graces for what it is in carnage, torture, that this was gone into knowing me more, change the "phrasing Ariel, and you'll lose something," "I haven't lost anything daddy did you mean the timing?" "Very well, do as you needed to." "We skipped ahead then?" "Eventually I was going to tell you, No, also." "We don't skip in the ocean we swim, bye Daddy!" King David and GOLIATH That changelings, are what you name mermaids, that they step onto land, and you have a place for them, to breathe, they swim and never walk, but there was, that yes, walking in the ocean if you know the word, was just, moving there unmolested, at peace? Obviously, so hardcore parkour was there, parkour means simply, walking, are you being chased? Is it better to leap, vault, and land and move again? He fell, Goliath did, and a boy he knew by the water was an impossible king, by now. Beyond Melody's domain, if you want to believe it, but Ponyou is, different, she never doesn't stray too far from the ocean it's hard to imagine, you think, a giant could never surface naked and clad himself in what, exactly? Have clothes already made for him and he's been on land for all eternity, "No don't burry him, strand him in the ocean he'll come back to life, underground..." Leave off the body, they knew that, dismember, and call awake him back to ventures, you might. Call what? It could be a ghoul, by then, brainless maun eater, by now you think, and that's true enough for what was gone to graces sated, and livers, boiled, the ocean naked, away from all earth, you could name of him? No it would work now, if you were idiots back then, and surely that means no one came up with it back in idiot times? That's just science; Man. Who's the star of David and Goliath? David, star of david.